Mercenary for Love
by Uninhibitedimagination
Summary: AU: Life tore them apart, fate will bring them back, how will the story end with this second chance.


As darkness encapsulated the city a light rain gently cascaded. Upon a roof top near the center of the city a woman dressed in dark clothing waited. The orders rang out in her earpiece clear and unwavering. Her target was approaching from the south, leaping from rooftops. The target was moving with a menacing speed. Ten years ago she never thought she would be in this position. Hunting down someone she once considered a friend. Someone she stood next to without concern of any devious plans or thoughts. He was always a friendly and caring person but something has changed in his life these past ten years. Now he was a wanted fugitive. A betrayer of his country and it was her job to stop him, to bring the betrayer to justice.

She's only been with the agency for a few weeks. It seems odd to be thrown into a mission this quickly. Of course her awareness of the targets past and her previous friendship, even relationship, may be the reason the agency placed her on this team, for this mission. Although, she wonders if it's a smart decision to risk mixing personal information, personal ties with business in this manner. The agency must trust her and why wouldn't they. She has served her country for years without hesitation. College wasn't what she wanted, she needed a thrill and after things fell apart with the one person she has loved in her life she just wanted to unleash her frustrations. The Marines seemed to be a perfect place to allow such unleashing.

Apparently cheerleading all those years and dealing with a cheer coach, who was worse than a military drill camp instructor, prepared her to be an excellent Marine. Her successful, record setting, completion of boot camp led her on to become a top notch military sniper. After a few tours of duty to Iraq and a few more to Afghanistan she retired from the Marines hoping to find something different in her life. Truly wanting to find love again, but no one compared to the love she had so long ago. Giving up on love, she pursued a new career. Unfortunately, there really were no companies looking for trained snipers, until the agency came along.

The agency performs private operations for different governmental organizations. It functions using former soldiers from varying military branches. They seek out the best and the brightest individuals looking for something different from military service. BOS is a private army, mercenaries for hire. It wasn't exactly what she was looking for but the lucrative offer was too hard to resist. And so, here she sits on a rooftop in the middle of Rio; the smell of the ocean wafting in with the light drizzle falling upon her face.

Her eyes are trained to the south side of the building waiting for her target to appear. Command comes over her ear piece again informing her of the target's location, approximately one hundred yards from her present location. The slight static returns to her ear. She repositions herself and fixes the scope of her rifle to the edge of the building. Her orders are to take the target dead or alive; however, she would rather take the target alive, if possible. She believes every person deserves to be judged in a court of law and not by the individuals in charge of BOS.

Peering into the darkness, through her scope she sees fingertips grip the edge of the building. Soon the fingertips lead to an entire individual standing there. This person, this cannot be her target. He's too slim, too feminine in shape. She lowers her rifle and quietly approaches her target; she needs a closer look to confirm this is her target. The closer she comes to her target the more her heart begins to race and her stomach turn. There is an unnerving familiarity with this person. She knows this is not the target she is intended to capture. Thankfully the rain has increased and created some noise to cover her voice.

"Eagle eye to nest, please confirm target's location."

"Nest to Eagle eye, target's location was last seen fifty yards from your current location. Target should be to you."

"Eagle eye to nest, confirm target is approximately five nine in height and one hundred thirty pounds."

"Nest to Eagle eye, that is the correct composition of the target. Do you have sight on the target?"

"Eagle eye to nest, approaching suspected target, unable to confirm at this time."

Concern etches across her face; this is not the target she was told she would be tracking. She knows that body, she watched it a thousand times; she memorized the feel and look of that body. She remembers the way that body would ebb and flow against hers; the perfect curves, the sensual smells, and the beautiful flexibility. As she slowly approaches the suspected target she slips on the wet rooftop and kicks a tin can, there was no masking the sound. Her target turns and those familiar blue eyes capture hers.

She is lost for words, this cannot be the target she is suppose to take in, it's impossible. The tall figure moves to leave; she can't let her flea her mission is to take the target in. Quickly she springs the short distance between her and her target. As her hand grasps her targets upper arm her heart races; the familiarity of her skin touching the skin of her long lost love is unnerving. She knows what her task is but she's not sure she can complete it. The two wrestle for dominance on the rain soaked rooftop. A battle for dominance use to be a game for them all those years ago but now it feels like a battle for answers, for survival. By force and sheer willpower she tops her target and slips wire cuffs on her attaching her to a pipe. She wants to talk to her target, find out why she is here, she shouldn't be here, but she has no time. There are loud footsteps approaching. Without a second thought she covers her captured target and runs in the opposite direction.

"Eagle eye to Nest, position compromised, target is fleeing westward. In pursuit, please advise."

"Nest to Eagle eye, continue pursuit notify of any change in direction."


End file.
